幼馴染ーa childhood friendー
by ryuu walker
Summary: Kise Ryota adalah bocah polos yg terlalu baik. Itu yang melekat dalam pikiran Seijuro saat pertama kali ia mengenal Ryota,ah, mungkin sampai sekarangpun pemuda pirang itu tak berubah. Polos, mudah percaya pada orang lain, dan mudah dimanfaatkan/"Kalau kubilang jangan pergi, apa kau akan tetap pergi, Ryota?"/oneshot;warning inside!


**幼馴染**

**Osana Najimi **

—_a childhood friend—_

presented by Ryuu Dearu

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_Warning !_

OOC, typo, MxM, oneshot, semi-AU, Teiko Senior High,

AkaKi/KasaKi, Akashi POV, _flashback in 3__rd__ POV_

_Konnichiwa, minna!_

Setelah sekian lama saya menghilang dari peradaban… pertama-tama, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk para _readers_ yang menantikan _fic(s)_ yang telah saya telantarkan…

/siapajugayangmenantikan/ Saya benar-benar minta maaf m(_ _)m

Kali ini, dengan seenaknya, saya persembahkan _this something random, special for AkaKi or/and KasaKi shipper! Maa, maniawanakattakedo ne… sorry for late posting, but still…_

_Happy 4/7-4/8 days and Happy reading!_

…

…

…

"_Nee, nee, _Akashi_cchi, _kemarin sepulang pemotretan aku bertemu Kasamatsu _Senpai._ Kau ingat?"

"Siapa?" Nadaku datar saat bertanya. Tidak benar-benar menginginkan penjelasan darinya.

"Kasamatsu! Kasamatsu Yukio yang dulu waktu SD juga belajar di bimbingan belajar yang sama seperti kita…"

Siapa katanya? Kasa… ah, kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengingat namanya?

Kubiarkan nama yang sudah tiga… empa— ah, lima kali disebut itu berlalu dari kepalaku. Namun, tak berhenti di sana, pemuda berisik berambut pirang itu masih berani mengungkit-ungkit kembali cerita masa SD yang sudah buram dalam ingatanku. Bukan berarti seorang pelupa, hanya saja aku memang membatasi _memory_ yang tersimpan dalam otak hanya untuk sesuatu atau seseorang yang kuanggap penting. Ya. Seperti _memory_ tentang pemuda pirang ini salah satunya. Sebut saja seorang teman masa kecil. Tentu saja hingga sekarang kami masil berteman akrab, dan jujur, aku heran kenapa ia masih mau menjadi temanku.

Jika kau tanya mengapa aku berpikir begitu, kau akan tahu saat mendengar cerita masa kecil kami…

…

_Kise Ryouta adalah bocah polos yang terlalu baik. Setidaknya, itu yang melekat dalam pikiran Akashi Seijuurou saat pertama kali mengenalnya. Ah, mungkin sampai sekarang pun pemuda pirang itu tak berubah. Polos, mudah percaya pada orang lain, dan mudah dimanfaatkan. Oh, satu lagi, mudah ditebak._

_Di suatu sore, musim semi kira-kira dua belas tahun lalu, ketika matahari bersiap menenggelamkan diri, terbelah garis horizon dan meninggalkan jejak warna jingga di langit barat…_

"_Ryouta, berapa lama lagi kau selesai mencatatnya?" Nada protes meluncur dari bibir mungil bocah bermata _ruby_ itu. _

"_Aaah, tunggu aku Akashi_cchi_! Aku tidak bisa mencatat sambil mendengarkan penjelasan _Sensei. _Makanya…"_

"_Kelamaan. Kutunggu di luar sama Tetsuya." Bocah mungil bersurai merah itu memutuskan secara sepihak, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas bimbingan belajar. "Ayo, Tetsuya!"_

_Si bocah mungil lain dengan surai biru langit itu pun mengekor di belakang Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya, nama bocah _baby blue_ itu, adalah teman sekelas Seijuurou dan Ryouta yang kebetulan juga mengikuti bimbingan belajar yang sama._

…

_Di luar mulai gelap. Matahari tak lagi nampak meski hanya jejaknya. Ya. Langit barat pun telah gelap. Tergesa-gesa, Ryouta merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya— menyurukkan benda-benda itu ke dalam tasnya— lalu segera beranjak dari kelas yang telah sepi tanpa penghuni selain dirinya yang masih tertinggal di sana._

_Bocah pirang itu berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Begitu mencapai pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan jalanan luar, kepalanya menoleh ke dua arah yang berlawanan secara bergantian, membuat helaian pirangnya berayun ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari. Namun, apa yang diinginkannya tak kunjung terlihat._

"_Akashi_cchi… _Akashi_cchi_ dan Kuroko_cchi_ benar-benar meninggalkanku, ya…" Bibir mungil itu perlahan bergetar. "Padahal aku belum hafal jalan pulang…" Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk berbingkai bulu yang lentik itu, mengaburkan pandangan manik madunya._

_Lampu-lampu jalan telah menyala, namun si bocah pirang tak juga beranjak dari salah satu anak tangga di depan pintu masuk bangunan lembaga bimbingan belajar itu. Ia masih terduduk di sana sambil memeluk lutut dan menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan pipinya yang basah oleh air mata dan hidungnya yang memerah karena tangis._

"Nani yatteru nda?" _(Sedang apa kau?)_

_Suara itu, mau tak mau, membuat Ryouta mengangkat wajahnya yang acak-acakan, berharap Seijuurou kembali untuk menjemputnya, namun…_

"_Kau tersesat?" Bocah bersurai hitam dengan alis tebal dan sorot kepingan _onyx_ yang tajam itu mengulurkan tangan pada Ryouta. "Ayo, kuantar pulang. Dimana rumahmu?"_

_Saat itu, tingginya dan Kasamatsu Yukio—bocah bermata _onyx_ itu—belum terlihat kontras seperti sekarang. Namun, sikapnya yang sudah lebih dewasa membuat Ryouta seperti memiliki saudara laki-laki, dan itu membuatnya nyaman, juga merasa terlindungi._

…

Kau pasti berpikir aku jahat. Ya, aku tahu kau akan berpikir begitu karena kau tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sama seperti Ryouta saat itu… dan sampai sekarang. Sampai sekarang ia tak tahu bahwa waktu itu aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya. Ia juga tak tahu bahwa aku kembali untuk menjemputnya. Namun, sepertinya aku terlambat…

…

"_Akashi _kun_, maaf, tapi aku harus pulang lebih awal karena nenek sedang sakit. Selain itu, aku juga harus mampir ke apotek untuk membelikannya obat sebelum pulang," ujar bocah bermata _aquamarine _itu dengan nada sedatar ekspresinya saat berucap._

"_Membeli obat? Bukankah apotek terdekat dari sini arahnya berlawanan dengan rumahmu, Tetsuya?"_

"Daijoubu desu. Hitoride—" _(Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sen—)_

"Dame. Boku ga tsurete ageru kara," _(Tidak boleh. Aku akan mengantarmu)_

_Lagi-lagi bocah _chrimson_ itu yang memutuskan segalanya. Sementara Seijuurou telah melangkah mantap, Tetsuya masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Meragu._

"_Tetsuya? Kenapa bengong? Ayo cepat!"_

"Demo, _Kise _kun ga mada…"_ (Tapi, Kise _kun _kan masih…) Tetsuya tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dilema._

"_Tak apa. nanti aku akan kembali untuk menjemputnya. Ryouta pasti menungguku."_

_Langit telah gelap saat Seijuuro kembali. Diluar dugaan, ternyata apotek yang ia cari bersama Tetsuya jaraknya lebih jauh dari perkiraan. Belum lagi, ia memilih untuk mengantar Tetsuya sampai rumah. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Tetsuya berjalan sendirian sejauh itu. Apalagi hari sudah beranjak malam. Seijuuro mengajak Tetsuya berjalan melewati jalan pintas agar sampai di rumah lebih cepat, dan agar ia tak terlalu lama meninggalkan Ryouta sendirian di sana._

_Seijuuro berlari dari rumah Tetsuya kembali menuju tempat bimbingan belajar. Namun, sesampainya di sana, ia hanya mendapati bangunan yang sudah gelap dan tak ada tanda-tanda masih ada orang di sana. Ia hanya bisa memandang bangunan yang menjulang itu dengan penuh sesal._

"_Seandainya… aku bilang dulu pada Ryouta… dan menyuruhnya menunggu…" ujarnya disela-sela napasnya yang tersengal._

…

"Kau tahu Akashi_cchi_, ternyata dia siswa Kaijou High School. Dan hebatnya lagi, dia itu kapten tim basket Kaijou, lho… Ah, aku jadi ingin mencoba jadi lawannya. Kurasa dia lumayan kuat juga. Lagipula…"

_Urusee na. _Terus saja kau elu-elukan lelaki itu. Kau pikir aku akan mendengarnya?

Aku melengos dari Ryouta dan melenggang lebih cepat, menciptakan jarak di antara langkah kami yang tadinya sejajar. Hari ini, seperti biasa, kami berjalan pulang bersama. Namun, kali ini Tetsuya yang rumahnya hanya sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari sekolah, ikut bersama kami karena dia bilang ingin mampir ke toko buku dekat stasiun.

"Tetsuya, aku ikut mampir ke toko buku. Ada yang ingin kubeli." Kutepuk bahu Tetsuya pelan, menyejajari langkahnya yang tenang. Detik berikutnya, aku menoleh pada pemuda pirang yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuatku kesal itu. "Oi, Ryouta, kau pulanglah duluan!" ujarku ketika kami bertiga sampai di depan pintu masuk stasiun.

"Eh?! Kenapa begitu?! Masa kau tega membiarkanku pulang sendiri, Akashi_cchi_?! Aku juga mau mampir ke toko bukuuu!" rajuknya. "Oh iya, kalian belum melihat _photobook_ku yang baru, kan? Aku akan me—"

"Berhentilah mengoceh kalau kau ingin ikut," sahutku.

"Hweee… Akashi_cchi hidoissu!_" rengeknya sambil memeluk Tetsuya.

"Tolong hentikan, Kise _kun_, berat," ujar pemuda bersurai biru langit itu, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Ryouta yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya.

Apa-apaan… Hei, aku sedang marah padanya. Kenapa dia malah mengambil kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan Tetsuya?!

"Tidak mau'_ssu_! Habis Kuroko_cchi_ wangi _vanilla. _Ini seperti _aromatherapy _yang bisa membuatku tenang. Memeluk Kuroko_cchi_ bisa membuat kesedihanku lenyap'_ssu yo."_

Apa lagi sekarang? Ia bahkan bisa tersenyum secerah itu di saat aku sedang kesal padanya? Kau sengaja mengejekku, eh, Ryouta? Heh, lihat saja nanti.

…

Demi harga diriku yang selalu kujunjung tinggi… sebenarnya sedang apa aku di sini?

"Ah, _Senpai,_ kau sudah datang?" Kudengar Ryouta memekik, menyapa pemuda pendek berambut hitam yang sedang mendekat kemari.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ujarnya. Aku masih bergeming di posisi yang sama. Duduk tenang dan membaca—koreksi, pura-pura membaca—buku kesehatan yang baru saja kubeli kemarin. Tentu saja sebenarnya aku mendengar mereka berbicara, hanya saja aku memilih untuk menulikan telinga. Kalau bukan Ryouta yang memintaku sampai memohon seperti itu…

_Tiga puluh menit lalu…_

"_Ayolah Akashi_cchi_… kumohon! Temani aku bertemu Kasamatsu _Senpai. _Yaaa?!"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak bertemu dengannya sendiri saja? Kenapa harus membuatku repot-repot menemanimu?"_

"Datte…_ aku kan juga ingin mengenalkanmu padanya. Dia orang yang baik, juga seorang kapten tim basket, sama seperti Akashi_cchi._ Kupikir kalian bisa jadi teman…"_

"Aru wake nai darou." _(Tidak mungkin, kan)_

"_Eh?! Kenapaaa? Padahal kupikir akan asyik kalau orang yang kukenal, kau mengenalnya juga…"_

Dan, ya, sekarang di sinilah aku. Duduk bertiga bersama mereka di sebuah _café_ yang tak jauh dari stasiun. Sejak awal Ryouta memilih duduk di beranda agar si _senpai_ sialan yang ia kagumi itu dapat dengan mudah menemukan kami. Ini memang salahku sendiri. Salahku yang tak pernah bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa itu berlama-lama tinggal di wajah Ryouta.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai._" Lagi-lagi, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, lebih lebar dari biasanya. _Orbs _madunya tampak berkilau, lebih jernih dari biasanya. Sebegitusenangnyakah ia hanya karena bisa bertemu dengan orang ini?

"Oh iya, _Senpai_, kenalkan, ini Akashi_cchi_,"

"Akashi_cchi_, ini—"

"_Wakatteru nda yo._ Kasamatsu Yukio _san_, _desu ne_?" (Aku tahu. Kasamatsu Yukio, kan?)

Tanpa sadar, aku memberikan penekanan khusus saat menyebut nama itu. Nama yang paling tak ingin kusebut.

"_Yoroshiku, _Akashi _san,"_ ujarnya menanggapi. Entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, aku merasa kepingan _onyx_nya menajam saat melihatku, meski sempat terulas senyum tipis di sana. Seolah menyadari sesuatu yang tak kumengerti lalu berkata, _kau tertangkap basah._

"Ah, sepertinya kalian bisa langsung akrab ya," ujar Ryouta dengan nada ceria. "Kalian duduklah dengan tenang, aku akan memanggil pela—" _Bruk!_

Aku berjingat, refleks berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku saat Ryouta tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan begitu bangkit dari duduknya. Namun…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ahaha, maaf, aku tidak apa-apa, S_enpai_. Mungkin anemia, seperti biasa."

…dari tempatku, uluran tanganku tak sampai padanya. Pemuda _onyx_ itu bertindak sigap dan menangkap tubuh Ryouta yang limbung.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah, aku yang akan memesan. Kau butuh sesuatu yang hangat?" Nadanya tenang, namun raut wajahnya tampak khawatir. Dan aku, aku hanya bisa diam dalam posisiku, melihat mereka lalu kembali duduk, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Baiklah, terserah kalian. Aku kembali menyibukkan diri pada buku di tanganku.

"Maaf, ya, _Senpai._ Jadi kau yang repot."

"Bukan apa-apa. Akashi _san_, kau juga ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Aku menutup buku yang tak benar-benar kubaca lalu semerta-merta berdiri, "Aku ikut bersamamu."

…

"_Americano_ satu…" Pemuda itu menggantung kalimatnya, lalu mengalihkan kepingan _onyx_nya dari pelayan yang berdiri di balik _pantry_ kepadaku, mengangkat alisnya sejenak seolah bertanya, _kau mau pesan apa?_

"_Iced Coffee_," jawabku, singkat dan enggan.

Ia pun langsung beralih menatap pelayan itu lagi sambil mengulang pesananku. "_Iced Coffee_ satu dan—"

"_Earl Grey Tea,"_ selaku. "Dia suka itu," lanjutku saat mendapati raut bingungnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tahu apa yang dia suka, ya, Akashi _san."_

"Tidak juga. Aku bukan hanya _sangat tahu apa yang dia suka,_ tapi aku _sangat mengenal siapa dia_."

Kutinggalkan beberapa lembar uang sepuluh ribu _yen_ di sana, lalu berbalik tanpa menunggu respon dari si alis tebal itu sampai ia menyahut, "Hei, kembalianmu…!"

"Untukmu saja."

…

Ketika kami kembali, Ryouta menyambut kami dengan seyum seceria biasanya, meski bibirnya masih terlihat agak pucat. Kasamatsu yang kembali dengan membawa semua minuman itu, langsung mengangsurkannya pada kami, meletakkannya di meja.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka minum ini, _Senpai_?"

Aku yang kembali sibuk dengan buku kesehatan namun tetap memasang telinga pada pembicaraan mereka, tak mendengar jawaban dari Kasamatsu. _Masaka…_ dia mengakui kalau memesankan teh itu adalah idenya? _Cih…_

"_Ah, sou'ssuka... Arigatou ne, _Akashi_cchi_." (Oh, begitu ya… Terima kasih ya, Akashi_cchi_)

Aku berjingat, dan ketika menoleh padanya, aku mendapati pemuda pirang itu sedang tersenyum lebar padaku. Entah efek cahaya matahari sore yang mulai tergelincir dan meninggalkan jejak warna _orange_ yang menjadi latar belakangnya atau, ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja yang merasa bahwa wajah cantiknya dapat bersinar seperti itu. "_Betsu ni_," jawabku akhirnya.

Namun, ternyata rasa senang yang datang tiba-tiba itu memang tak pernah bertahan lama.

"_Senpai_, kudengar tim Kaijou baru saja memenangkan pertandingan persahabatan dengan salah satu SMA baru di Tokyo ya? Wah, kau hebat sekali. Apa mereka juga sekuat kalian?"

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Kami menang dengan skor yang tipis. Mereka juga cukup kuat, jadi kami harus berusaha keras untuk menang."

"Benarkah? Tapi, banyak yang bilang kalau tim Kaijou memiliki kapten yang sangat kompeten. Kurasa aku langsung percaya pada _gossip_ itu saat mengetahui bahwa kau adalah kapten yang dimaksud, hahaha."

"Hei, hentikan. Kau sedang mengejekku, ya? Bukankah kapten tim yang paling kompeten adalah milik tim kalian? Iya kan, Aka—"

_Prang!_

Aku sadar, suara kaca yang beradu dengan lantai semen itu berasal dari bawah kakiku. Ya, dan itu memang gelas _Iced Coffee_ku yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dengan sengaja, kusenggol gelas itu hingga jatuh dari meja dan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Sontak beberapa kepala menengok kearah meja kami dan beberapa pasang mata mengawasiku, atau gelas yang pecah berkeping-keping ini? Aku tak peduli. Telingaku gatal mendengar pembicaraan dengan nada mendayu-dayu itu. Setidaknya, dengan begini mereka bisa diam untuk sementara waktu.

"Maaf, tanganku licin. Aku akan membayar kerugian dan langsung kembali. Ada keperluan mendadak. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan, Ryouta?" Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursiku, namun berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan seolah baru saja mengingat sesuatu, "Oh iya, atau kau bisa memintanya untuk mengantarmu pulang." Aku melirik sekilas pada si rambut hitam, "Kau tidak keberatan kan, _Senpai_?" lalu berjalan ke kasir tanpa memedulikan respon siapapun.

"Eh?! Tunggu! Akashi_cchi_!"

…

Esoknya…

" Akashi_cchi_! Tunggu! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Pulang sekolah, aku berusaha menghubungi Tanaka _san_, kepala pengurus rumah tangga keluargaku, namun ponselnya sedang sibuk. Padahal aku ingin cepat sampai rumah tanpa harus menghadapi ini. Mendengus kesal, aku berjalan menuju halte dengan langkah lebar, tak menghiraukan panggilan Ryouta sampai—

"Besok hari Minggu, Kasamatsu _Senpai_ memintaku membantunya memilihkan kado untuk adik perempuannya , jadi untuk besok saja, bagaimana kalau kita tunda bermain _one-on-one_—"

"Kalau kubilang jangan pergi, apa kau tetap akan pergi?" Entah bagaimana, aku sudah menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik padanya. Mungkin wajahku terlihat serius hingga ia tampak kaget mendengarnya.

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

Sejenak aku berpikir, _kenapa?_— dan aku tak pernah menemukan jawabnya. "_Iya, betsu ni… Ike. Suki ni shiro_." (Tidak, bukan apa-apa… pergilah. Lakukan sesukamu)

"Akashi_cchi_ aku minta maaf kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, tapi ini—"

Aku berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi. Meninggalkannya entah dengan ekspresi seperti apa, aku tak tahu. Aku tidak tahu bukan karena aku tak melihatnya, namun karena aku memilih untuk menutup mata. Karena hal itu jugalah aku menahan diri untuk tak menoleh ke belakang lagi. Karena jika kulakukan, aku tidak akan pernah rela membiarkannya pergi.

Aku tak ingat telah menaiki bus. Begitu sadar, aku sudah berada di dalamnya—berdiri bersisian dengan orang-orang asing—dan bus ini melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata, lambat. Ini pertama kalinya sejak kecil, aku naik bus umum sendiri tanpa Ryouta. Biasanya Tanaka _san_ tidak akan membiarkanku naik kendaraan umum sendirian. Ah, aku tak peduli walaupun nanti dia akan mengome—_ugh_, sial. Kepalaku terantuk bahu seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahku saat bus tiba-tiba direm. Sudah sampai halte selanjutnya?

"_Ittai nani yatterunda, ano hito_?!_ Abunai darou_?!"

(Sebenarnya apa yang orang itu lakukan?! Bahaya, kan?!)

"_Abunai naa…"_

(Hampir saja…)

"_Oi, abunai zo_!"

(Hoi, bahaya tahu!)

Suara orang-orang dalam bus ini tumpang tindih, namun aku tahu mereka menggumamkan hal yang sama. Kulongokkan kepalaku ke kaca depan bus, menduga bahwa mungkin terjadi kecelakaan sehingga bus mendadak direm…

Namun, tidak. Mataku melebar seketika saat mendapati sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang menyolok itu berdiri di tengah jalan sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya di samping badan. Posisi itu, jelas-jelas ia sengaja ingin menghadang bus ini. Apa dia sudah gila?!

Belum hilang keterkejutanku, Ryouta berlari mendekat dan masuk ke dalam bus.

"Akashi_cchi…_!" Jeda saat nafasnya tersengal "_Kanchigai suru janee'ssu yo_!" (Jangan salah paham'_ssu_!) dan sejak awal ia memanggil namaku, semua orang telah mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Kumohon, sadarlah akan situasi ini, Ryouta…

"Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan _Senpai_. Kau tahu, aku… sebenarnya… tak ada yang lebih kusukai di dunia ini selain Akashi_cchi_!"

Pemuda bodoh itu berteriak dengan diiringi gumaman-gumaman bernada ganjil sebagai _backsound_nya.

"Khhhh… _kono yaro…"_ (Khhhh… si bodoh ini…) Tanpa sadar aku mendesis kesal. Sambil menahan malu dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai menghangat, aku meminta jalan pada orang-orang yang berdiri, meraih tangannya lalu menariknya turun dari bus. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan pandangan orang-orang pada kami.

Aku menariknya, berjalan cepat menuju—entah, kemana—yang penting menjauhi bus itu.

"Akashi_cchi_… kita mau kemana?"

Aku tak menyahut.

"Akashi_cchi_, jangan cepat-cepat, kita mau kemana?"

Aku masih mengabaikannya.

"Akashi_cchi_, _itai'ssu yo, te…_!_"_ (Akashi_cchi,_ tanganku sakit'_ssu yo…!_)

Kali ini aku berhenti.

"A-Akashi_cchi_… apa kau marah?"

Semerta-merta aku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau bertanya apa aku marah? Tentu saja aku marah! Memangnya kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan tadi, hah? Kau ingin mempermalukanku di depan semua orang? Kau ingin semua orang memandang kita dengan tatapan aneh? Selain itu, apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa aksi menghadang bus secara tiba-tiba seperti itu berbahaya? Kau pikir kau ini apa? _Superman_?! Apa kau punya banyak nyawa? Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana jadinya aku kalau kau sampai tertabrak?!"

Aku tak bisa berhenti. Omelan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bbibirku seolah otakku tak harus memprosesnya dulu. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seolah sudah lama tak bernafas dan harus segera mengisi paru-paruku dengan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"…_gomennasai_," Suara itu begitu lirih. Mungkin aku tak akan mendengarnya kalau saja tempat ini tak cukup sepi dan ia tak berdiri cukup dekat denganku. "_Gomennasai…_" Ia berkata lagi. Suaranya masih selirih sebelumnya dan kepalanya menunduk dalam sehingga aku tak dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya. "_Gomennasai..._" lagi. "_Gomennasai…_" dan lagi. "_Gomenna—"_

Tanganku bergerak otomatis meraih puncak kepalanya dan merengkuhnya di bahuku saat kusadari suaranya bergetar dan bulir-bulir bening berjatuhan di ujung sepatunya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Akashi_cchi_… aku tahu aku bersalah… tapi, kumohon jangan membenciku…" Ia terisak dan kurasakan pundakku basah.

Aku menghela nafas. "Memangnya kapan aku mengatakan benci padamu?" Aku mengelus pelan helaian pirangnya yang lembut.

Ryouta menarik diri dari rengkuhanku, "_Datte…_kemarin kau terlihat kesal, makanya aku…" ujarnya sambil menatapku ragu.

"Makanya kau sibuk dengan ponselmu dan mengabaikanku seharian? Begitu caramu agar aku tidak kesal lagi?" sindirku.

"I-itu karena kupikir kau kesal gara-gara aku yang selalu berisik. Suka mengoceh tidak penting dan bereaksi berlebihan. Aku sadar kau mungkin terganggu… makanya aku berusaha menjaga jarak dan mengalihkan perhatianku darimu… sampai _mood_mu membaik dan—"

"Dan kau bisa dengan leluasa berkirim _email _dengan Kapten Kaijou yang kau kagumi itu?" Lagi-lagi aku menyela, masih belum puas menyindirnya.

"Bukan begitu! Aku dan Kasamatsu _Senpai_ hanya…" Kali ini ia sendiri yang tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Entah karena bingung bagaimana caranya membuatku percaya atau memang ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Kau pikir apa yang membuatku kesal padamu akhir-akhir ini?" Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas, entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Kutarik ia kembali dalam pelukanku. "Mulai sekarang jangan membicarakan lelaki lain, apalagi memujinya, saat kau bersamaku." Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat melepaskan diri. "Satu lagi. Jangan sembarangan memeluk Tetsuya atau siapapun, apalagi di hadapanku. Mengerti?"

Ryouta tak menjawab, hanya mengeratkan rengkuhannya membalas pelukanku. Namun aku tahu dan yakin bahwa ia tak akan mengecewakanku.

…

From: kasayuki .jp

To: aka4sei .jp

Fri, April 11 11:11 AM

Bagaimana kejutan dariku? Kau suka?

Dia tidak benar-benar mati tertabrak

bus, kan? Haha. Cih, kalian ini

bagaimana, sih?! Mengaku jadi orang

yang paling mengenal satu sama lain,

tapi tidak sadar dengan perasaan

masing-masing. Kalian bodoh, ya?

Aku saja sudah langsung tahu sejak

pertama kali bertemu denganmu,

Kapten Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou.

P.S. Tidak usah berterima kasih

padaku. Aku tahu kau tak akan

melakukannya.

…

…

—_**End—**_

…

…

A.N.

Ng….. maaf, maafkan saya, _minna san_! (;A;) Saya tahu Akashi OOC banget di sini… tapi, yah, begitulah. Saya memang tidak pandai bikin yang _sweet_ orz _Tonikaku_, semoga berkesan di hati _minna san_. Bagi _readers, reviewers _ dan segenap _silent readers,_ _hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita_!

Akhir kata, _please click on this 'review' button!_ /plak XD

rgrds,

Ryuu Dearu


End file.
